Pecas
by J.K. SALVATORI
Summary: Es bueno saber que con diez hermanas, Lincoln jamas se tendrá que preocupar por cosas tan banales como su higiene estética.


**PECAS**

Lincoln era alguien que durante el almuerzo se tomaba su tiempo de devorar lentamente el emparedado.

Sin embargo, hoy era uno de esos muy escasos días en que no podía hacerlo, no en paz, ya que sus compañeros de mesas, compañeras de mesa y su novia no podían dejar de mirarle.

—… ¿Qué?— Pregunto Lincoln.

—¿Cómo lo haces?— Pregunto una compañera, Jordan.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Tener una piel tan radiante— Pregunto Clyde.

—¿No entiendo de que hablan?— Dijo este extrañado de la reacción de sus compañeros.

—Tus poros están cerrados— Pregunto Liam.

—¿Acaso sacaste tus cejas? Están bien finas y alargadas— Pregunto otra compañera.

—Tu cabello brilla, ¿Eres albino natural? — Pregunto Cookie.

—No soy albino, mi cabello esta así por…

—Y no tienes granos— Dijo Rosty.

—Además, tu piel es tensa y suave, ¿Que tu madre es esteticista o algo así?— Pregunto Ronnie Anne.

—Esperen un segundo están hablando de… ¿Mi rostro?— Todos los presentes en la mesa asintieron a la pregunta de Lincoln.

—Oh… Bueno…

—[0]—

Lincoln estaba a punto de salir para ir a jugar con Clyde, justo antes de salir de su habitación se miró en el espejo, vio que en su frente había un pequeño punto rujo de irritación, un grano, Lincoln simplemente no le dio importancia.

Justo cuando la forzosa apretura de la puerta lo mandara directo al piso.

—¡Emergencia nivel 12!—Grito Lola con un estuche medico en su mano, estaba sobre el pecho de su hermano.

Ya todas sus hermanas lo tenían sometido en el piso.

—¡Nos encargaremos!— Dijo Lynn, quien retenía las dos piernas de su hermano.

—¡Que rayos pasa con ustedes! ¡Suéltenme!— Grito Lincoln.

—¡Luna! ¡Saca a Betty!— Dijo Lori. De un estuche color morado, Luna saco una especia de pinza. De ninguna manera Lincoln no pudo evitar sentirse terrado.

—¡Ah! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Mama!— Lincoln intento pedir auxilio… y luchar por su vida.

—Nadie te escucha…— Dijo Leni, de una forma bastante temible y con sus ojos entrecerrados.

—¡No!— Grito Lincoln, al mismo tiempo en que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba.

—[0]—

—Lori, en serio, en serio, no se nota— Se escuchó la voz de Luna.

Lincoln escuchaba algunas voces fuera de su habitación. Dejo a un lado el comic que estaba leyendo —Sin ropa exterior por supuesto— y se propuso a ir descubrir que estaba pasando.

Salió y vio a sus hermanas, a todas ellas, en la puerta de la habitación de Lori.

—¿Qué está pasando?— Pregunto Lincoln desde la puerta de su habitación, y se quedó justamente ahí, en caso de que se tratase de la activación de otro protocolo de hermanas, preparado para asegurar la puerta, por si intentasen quitársela otra vez injustamente.

—Es Lori hermano…— Dijo luna —, se encerró en su habitación.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno…

—Tiene un barro en la frente— Respondió Leni.

—¡Uno enorme!— Grito Lori desde adentro de su habitación.

—¿Qué? Vamos, no puede ser tan malo.

Lori abrió la puerta de la habitación para mostrar su cara, su maquillaje estaba corrido y su sombra de ojos esparcida por toda sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba recogido para dejar ver su frente, quien tenía un pequeño hematoma rojizo precisamente en el centro de su frente, este de ninguna manera pudiese ser confundido con un rubí de decoración como los que usan las mujeres tradicionales de la India.

—¡Por Dios! ¿¡Que es eso!?— Grito Lincoln aun desde su habitación.

La única razón por la que Lori había salido de su habitación es porque le vendría bien la opinión de alguien que no entendiera nada del estilo y ni la apariencia… Lincoln.

Pero su esperanza de palabras se esfumo en cuanto escucho una crítica de estilo Twitter, de las más despiadadas que había.

—¿Lo puedes ver desde allí?— Dijo Luna.

—¡Como no verlo! ¡Es enorme!— El peliblanco cometió un error.

El colmo para Lori fue que, alguien como Lincoln, su único hermano hombre, ¡Hombre!, quienes en la cultura popular son cero a la izquierda en cuanto a estética se trata, le dijera algo tan malvado, debido a que la noche anterior fue la única en mucho tiempo en la que ella no se untara sus múltiples cremas faciales… Ese fue el colmo.

—¡Lo sabía!— Grito Lori antes de azotar la puerta y volverse a encerrar en cautiverio.

—Bien hecho maestro— Le dijo Luna —, habíamos estado toda la mañana intentando sacarla de su habitación.

—Espero que este feliz— Dijo Luan —, gracias por restregárselo en la cara, jajaja, ¿Entiendes?

—Tú también— Le dijo Lincoln a Luna.

—¿Qué quieres decir?— Respondió esta.

—Quiero decir que tu también tienes un barro en la frente…— Al parecer, años de videojuegos y lectura le habían otorgado a Lincoln una vista mas aguda de lo normal, ¿Cómo es posible? Ni idea.

Luna toco su frente solo para sentir un dolor muy fino de su frente.

—¡Ah!— Luna salió volando a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas.

—Perfecto Lincoln, ¿Qué no has aprendido nada?, no te metas niño— Le dijo Lola en su siempre y típica manera descarada, Lola giro junto con sus hermanas pero justamente miro a Lincoln y entrecerró los ojos —. Esperen un momento— Lola saco un par de binoculares de su espalda y los apunto hacia Lincoln, o más bien hacia la nariz de Lincoln, dio un enorme suspiro de sorpresa —. ¡Alerta roja! ¡Puntos negros!... ¡Tenemos puntos negros en el perímetro!

De inmediato sus hermanas lo miraron con furia, dispuestas a dar batalla, Lori y Luna salieron de sus habitaciones como si sus problemas ya no importaran, ahora había algo mucho más serio…

Lincoln inmediatamente se asustó, por lo que cerró la puerta asegurándola e intentando escapar por la ventana. Su plan de huido fracaso al ser tomado por sus hermanas por la camisa.

La mirada de Lincoln siendo atado se volvió borrosa, demasiado borrosa, todo era negro, todo era oscuridad.

—[0]—

—Entonces… ¿Esto no es lodo?— Pregunto Lincoln tocándose la cara, la mascarilla café en su rostro desprendía un olor muy dulce de heladería. Lincoln estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la habitación de Lori.

Usaba un bata de spa de lujo y una toalla en la cabeza.

—Claro que no, es chocolate con aceite de oliva y un toque de esencia de maní, si no eres alérgico, es perfecto para eliminar impurezas de la cara— Hablaba Lori con la misma mescla en la cara que tenía Lincoln —, pero no te lo comas, no es que sea malo, pero la zona alrededor de tus labios quedara dispareja.

—¿Y la toalla en la cabeza?— Pregunto Lincoln.

—Hará que los pelos se separen y sean más resistentes, será el cielo cuando te peines en la mañana…— Dijo Lori, Lincoln por una razón que no entendía sentía que su hombría estaba por los suelos, pero no le importaba en estos momentos.

—Bueno… me voy a lavar la cara— Lincoln se levantó de la cama de Lori… pero esta lo detuvo —. Eh… Lori, ¿Qué… haces?

—¿A dónde crees que vas?— Le dijo Lori con una mirada molesta.

—Eh… voy a… ¿Lavarme la cara?

—No oh, la mascarilla es toda la noche— Lori comenzó a clavar las garras en el hombro de Lincoln.

—Si, Auch, lo se… pero… ya está empezando a arder la cara así que…

Lori dio un gran suspiro de decepción.

—Y yo que esperaba no tener que usar métodos drásticos— Lori dio un gran silbido y todas las hermanas Loud entraron a la habitación.

—Lana… — Dijo Lori. Lana entendió lo que debía hacer. Esta se abalanzo sobre Lincoln y este ni dándose cuenta, ya estaba atado a una silla cercana.

—Lori por favor, esta cosa esta ardiendo— Le rogo Lincoln.

—Lo sé, créeme, va a ser una larga noche.

—[0]—

Lincoln estaba cepillando sus dientes en el baño, con el solo estaban sus hermanas Luna y Leni, una estaba sobre el retrete —Sin usarlo—, aplicándose una crema facial, la otra cepillaba su cabello hasta contar hasta diez… por séptima vez.

—Seis… siete… ocho…

—Dos…— Dijo Luna para logran confundir a su hermana mayor, o más bien burlarse de ella, eso era muy divertido.

—Tres… cuatro…

Lincoln desde hace un rato ya le había molestado, claro que él mismo a veces jugaba con Leni, pero sentía que hoy fue suficiente.

—Nueve…— Dijo Lincoln.

—¡Diez! ¡Termine!— Dijo Leni muy alegre.

—Yo también— Dijo Luna levantándose del retrete.

Lincoln ya había terminado de cepillar sus dientes, por lo que solo escupió y guardo su cepillo.

Pero…

No pudo evitar verse en el espejo y tocar sus mejillas, quienes desde que Lincoln tenia memoria… Estaba allí. De hecho… siempre le habían molestado.

—Chicas…— Les llamo Lincoln, ambas que estaban por salir del baño se dieron la vuelta en dirección al peliblanco —, ya que me obligan a someterme a tratamientos cosmético… ¿No creen que podrían quitar estas cosas— Dijo Lincoln señalando sus pecas.

Ambas se miraron y pronto comenzaron a reír. Leni tapo su boca con su mano y Luna oprimía su estómago.

—¿No pueden?— Pregunto Lincoln.

—Incluso… incluso si pudiéramos… no lo haríamos— Dijo Luna quien apenas podía contener la risa de sus cuerdas vocales.

—… ¿Por qué no?— Pregunto confundido el peliblanco.

—Por qué… por… porque son tus mejores rasgos…— Leni era la otra hermana mayor quien no podía arrear sus carcajadas.

—Espera a que lo escuchen las chicas…— Dijo Luna que, junto con Leni salieron del baño.

Lincoln volvió a mirar hacia el espejo del baño, y comenzó a estrujar sus mejillas, para ver si podía quitarlas el mismo, lo dejo después de un rato, ahora se notaban más que nunca ya que resaltaban con el rojo de su piel irritada.

Las miro determinadamente por un momento, pensando en lo que dijeron sus hermanas.

—… No son tan malas después de todo…

—[0]—

—Y bueno, debido a que mis hermanas no me dejan…—Lincoln se sorprendió al notar que la mesa estaba casi vacía al igual que toda la cafetería, si no fuera porque Ronnie Anne estuviera ahí viendo su reloj en la muñeca, Lincoln sería el único del lugar.

—¿Ya terminaste?— Ronnie Anne se levantó de la mesa —. Las clases van a empezar pronto así que...

—Si… tienes razón— Un Lincoln monótono Loud se levantó de la mesa y junto con Ronnie Anne se dirigieron a la salida.

—Y… oye— Le hablo Ronnie Anne apartando la vista —, me gustan tus pecas— Era de las pocas veces en que podía ver a Ronnie Anne sonrojada, como una chica más.

Lincoln solo le dio una gran sonrisa.

Aunque esta no duro mucho ya que sintió un golpe de martillo en su estómago. Ronnie Anne no lo espero.

Lincoln se retorcía de dolor en el piso.

—… valió la pena— Fue lo que dijo.

—[0]—

 _J. ._


End file.
